


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time Ling first became a homunculus he’s assumed he was a passenger in his own body. Now he learns just how far from the truth that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I have always love Greedling but I never really knew how to make it work. Finally these two decided to show me. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did.
> 
> This was written for the 2013 round of [fma-slashfest](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal for the prompt: _Greed/Ling (Manga/Brotherhood): Sharing a body has some….unintended consequences for Greed and Ling_

Fragrant sweet and spicy aromas drift lazily up from the round steamer basket and mingle with those from the small bowl of flat shaped egg noodles swimming in a steaming broth. The delicious combination is paired with a cup of hot green tea that actually looks like it could be from Xing, though its price makes the possibility more doubtful. Either way Ling is grateful for the near facsimile wherever it’s from. It reminds him of home and he’ll take the respite however brief. 

Ling picks up one of the small steamed buns and inhales deeply before taking a bite. The taste of spiced meat inside the warm dough bursts over his tongue and coats it with a delicious richness. He closes his eyes for a moment to savor it then takes a sip of the hot green tea. Ever since the first time Greed showed him there were places like this in Amestris he’s hardly been able to get enough. He had no idea there were small pockets of immigrants from Xing hidden in most large cities and even in some of the smaller ones. The culinary fare isn’t identical, but it’s made by people who know what these delicacies should taste like and it’s more than enough to send him back home if only for a moment. 

_And once again you’re welcome, kid. Who knew you were so damn easy to please?_

“Silence, you parasite. Let me enjoy my meal. You know that’s the deal.” Ling takes another bite to finish off the steamed bun then leans forward for a sip of the noodle soup filled with vegetables and topped with an egg. It’s spicy and savory, just like the rest of the meal and each bite gives him a comfort nothing else in this insane country has.

_Parasite, huh? I think you might have that one reversed, your highness._

Ling hears, or senses, the sarcasm in the thought and swears there’s a chuckle to accompany it. As usual Greed seems to be amused by him and he’s willing to accept it, as long as it gives him these few moments of his own. Greed never seems to care too much about his own meals and he definitely never savors them. More than once he’s wondered if having the homunculus inside him has made more changes to his body than even he knows. Does he still need to eat as much? Would he still pass out if—

_It’s still a human body, kid. Don’t be getting any stupid ideas. It just takes a whole lot more to kill it now. And I eat plenty, I just don’t meditate over my meals like you do. How much longer are you gonna be anyway?_

“Didn’t I tell you to get out of my thoughts?” Ling scowls and finishes off his cup of tea. He reaches out for the small teapot on the table and refills it as he tries to focus inward and push the homunculus back. He’s only had limited success with this before, and he has a sinking feeling it’s because Greed allowed it, but that doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying. 

_Oh relaaaaaaaaaaaax will you? You don’t have to go getting all pushy on me._

Ling smiles slightly and bites into another steamed bun. It’s not a win, but at least he is affecting him. That’s something after all. Ling stills his inner battle and refocuses on his meal. Greed is already receding to the back of his mind where he can almost pretend he’s not there and he’d like to take advantage of the rare moment of peace. Usually he’s forced to be the one in the background and it’s good to feel like he owns his own skin again. He’s still not sure why Greed allows him these concessions, but he’ll take it, especially considering each time he takes control it feels easier than the last.

He expects a comment at the thought, but when it doesn’t come he assumes the homunculus must not be listening in. That’s another thing he’s discovered. He can mostly block his thoughts from his intimate intruder if he really tries. It seems Greed is more able to glean his surface thoughts unless Ling’s distracted. Apparently getting wrapped up in something, like a delicious meal, makes him easier to read. Maybe that’s why he allows him these diversions. Ling shrugs off the troubling thought as he lifts the soup to his lips. It’s all a guess so far anyway. For all he knows Geed could rip his mind to shreds if he wanted to and tear out anything he wants to know. Why he hasn’t so far is the real question. Is it because he can’t or because he chooses not to?

Ling stares across the small street market area lit with little randomly spaced lights and lanterns but doesn’t really see the other tables or the people scattered around. They’re all inconsequential to him now. No, right now he needs to figure out how he’s ever going to regain control of himself for good so he can return to Xing. He never intended to get so wrapped up in this crazy land and it seems like the longer he’s here the stronger the ties holding him become. When that Father person under Central City said he was going to make him a homunculus he jumped at the chance because he knew his will would win out in the end. But is it? Is he winning this battle or is he fooling hims—

_What are you staring at? Oh, wait, I see now. Mmmm, she is a nice one, isn’t she? Nice taste, kid._

“Wha-What?” Ling sits up straighter and blinks, trying to figure out what the homunculus is talking about when he suddenly realizes he _is_ staring at someone. There’s an older, very attractive dark haired woman a few empty tables away and she’s actually looking back at him. Ling ducks his head down to focus on his food and he snatches up the last of the steamed buns. He takes a small bite to savor it and hisses softly under his breath. “Stop that. I wasn’t looking at her. I don’t have time for such things right now. I’m still a Prince.”

_Still a ‘Prince?’ What’s that supposed to mean? What are you—_

“Never you mind, you lecherous beast. You just want everything you can’t have.” Ling’s fingers curl around the warm bread and hopes the woman isn’t still watching him. He doesn’t have time to deal with this right now.

_I can and **will** have everything! Now, if you weren’t looking at her…oh wait. I see now. You must have been staring at that guy’s ass standing behind her! Huh, not bad, but you could definitely do better. Maybe I should—_

“Shut up!” Ling flinches when his words are much too loud for someone talking to themself . He shakes his head angrily against the amusement he’s feeling inside that definitely _does not_ belong to him. It’s one thing to have a monster living inside but quite another to be mocked by it!

_Oh, take it easy. I’m not judging. If you like that kind of thing I’m good—Oh hey, lookie there. Looks like your girlfriend’s coming over. Maybe I should take over before you blow it._

“Greed, wait. No. Gre—”

_GREED!!!_

But it’s too late. The feeling of losing control is already taking over and in the next breath he’s a passenger in his own body. The woman from before is indeed walking over and Ling fights in vain to regain any sort of control at all. He doesn’t know what Greed may try to do and he has to stop him. His body is _not_ for the homunculus’ amusement! The curvy, dark haired woman saunters over and Ling curses when Greed pops the rest of the delicious steamed bun in his mouth then swallows down the rest of the soup. It’s all such a waste and it infuriates Ling to no end.

_You fool! I was enjoying that!_

“Calm down, kid, and you can be enjoying something a whole lot more fun. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” The woman reaches the table and Greed kicks out his leg underneath it to push out the chair opposite him. The woman glances at it with an amused smile and Ling can feel his own lips curling into a grin he knows he’d never make. “Hello, beautiful. Would you care to join me?”

_Greed, stop this right now! You don’t know her and this is **my** body. Stop this immediately. I command you!_

He doesn’t get an answer and he hardly expected one, but that doesn’t mean he can’t at least try to be distracting. He fights against the helplessness holding him captive as the woman sits down across from him and smiles back. She can’t possibly be falling for this avarice creep, can she?

“Actually, with the way you were looking at me I was wondering if maybe we’ve met before.” Her voice is warm and melodic and she curls a lock of long hair around her finger. She looks like she could have some Xingese ancestry from the tilt to her eyes but their bright green color vouches for her Amestrian blood. She’s striking, but not a distraction he’s interested in now. He’s a Prince and until he becomes Emperor he has no need for this!

“I don’t believe we have, Darlin’, but I’d be more than happy to get to know you better.” Greed reaches across the table for her hand and brings it to his lips. “You know, I’m actually a prince and I have to say you’d make a beautiful princess.”

_HOW **DARE** YOU USE MY POSITION TO SEDUCE THIS WOMAN! Stop this now, homunculus! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS NOW!!_

“Is that so?” She smiles back, obviously amused. Ling can feel himself leering at her and the whole situation makes him sick. This isn’t something he’d ever do. He has so much more important things to deal with. The woman reaches into the bag on her shoulder then writes something down on a scrap of paper she slides across the table. “Well, if you ever happen to find your kingdom, why don’t you give me a call?”

She stands as soon as Greed’s fingers curl around the paper then flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns and walks away. Ling hears Greed chuckle and he doesn’t understand it. Why is it funny? Didn’t she just turn down the Prince of Xing? He should be insulted!

“Greedy, bitch. Just my kind of girl.” Greed slips the scrap of paper in his pocket then picks up the tea and finishes it off with a single gulp. Ling inwardly sighs at the loss and wonders if that’s the last of the freedom he’ll have for the night. “You know, kid, you really do need to relax and have more fun. A woman like that could definitely do you right. If you’d like I could probably go convince her I’ve got—”

_Don’t. Just don’t, Greed. I have no desire to be a helpless passenger as you desecrate my body._

“Helpless? Is that what you….” Greed suddenly sits up straighter and Ling gets worried. He knows this feeling. Greed’s figured something out and he has no doubt he’s not going to like it. “When you were saying earlier you were ’still a Prince,’ tell me, does that mean you haven’t even _been_ with a woman?”

If Ling could blush internally he would. This is the worst part about having this creature inside him. There’s nowhere to run. He attempts to shut down his mind, but he can feel Greed probing at him already. There’s no telling what he’s getting from him now. He tries to hide, tries to ignore him, but it’s a futile game and he knows it.

_Enough, homunculus. I’m not having this conversation with you._

“Awww shit, you haven’t, have you?! You’re still a damn virgin?!” Greed’s words are entirely too loud and even Ling can feel the eyes on them now. Greed glances around then shrugs as he pushes out of his chair and heads out of the market place. He weaves through the tables with ease but Ling can tell his focus is definitely not on their surroundings. It’s turning inward, directly on him. “Hell, why didn’t you say something, kid? If I’d known there’s no way I’d have tried to start you off with a cougar like th—”

_These things are none of your concern, Greed. Now drop this line of questioning immediately or—_

“Or what? You’ll get pouty at me?” Greed laughs and Ling inwardly flinches at the familiarly pleasant sound that doesn’t belong to him. “All I’m saying is I’m surprised. What kind of place is this Xing anyway? I’d think an actual Prince would have all the ladies he could handle.”

_A true Prince’s duty is to prepare to protect his people! Not to breed heirs. That comes later once I become the Emperor._

“Waaaait a minute.” Greed stops to rest his hand on the side of a building in the alleyway they’re passing through. Ling feels his curiosity and fears he’s said too much. “Hold on, are you implying the Emperor of Xing has his own harem at his beck and call? Stop holding out on me, Prince. This is actually important.”

If Ling could roll his eyes he would. Leave it to Greed to only hear about the potential to feed his own avarice. So far Greed’s been too wrapped up in his blood feud with Bradley to even ask much about Xing. Finally he seems to be actually curious and _this_ is what he wants to know? Somehow he’s not all that surprised.

_Of course he does. It is the Emperor’s duty to produce heirs and to show favor to all of the clans of Xing by representing them in the harem. It’s an ancient system to ensure the royal line and that there will always be a fit heir to be chosen to lead the—_

“So you’re saying that I’ll have dozens of beautiful women at my disposal whenever I—”

_More like hundreds and they will **NOT** be for you! Understand this now, homunculus, I will not allow you to desecrate the young women of Xing—_

“And there you go with that again.” Greed shakes his head and pushes off the wall to continue making his way back to their current shelter. A couple days ago they found an abandoned house that obviously used to belong to an elderly woman. From the looks of things she’s been gone for a long time and Ling was disgusted at the fact none of her family would take care of her things. He will never understand the disregard this country seems to have for its elders, though in this situation it has worked out for their benefit. “Didn’t I tell you, you need to lighten up?”

_If ‘lightening up’ means to take a backseat to your sexual exploits with **my** body, you can forget about it happening. I am a Prince of Xing, not you, and I will not remain locked away forever, homunculus. I will not be a bystander in my own body!_

“That’s really what you think, isn’t it?” Ling goes silent. The way Greed spoke it’s as if he’s missing something but he has no idea what. He’s spent a lot of time watching this creature, long before he made himself heard so clearly, and he’s come to know him quite well. Ling focuses on the feeling inside and senses amusement, surprise and is that a hint of disappointment? Why? He doesn’t understand. What’s this beast going on about now?

_Yes, it is. I will not be your prisoner forever, Greed._

“You know I actually thought you were a little more perceptive than this.” Greed moves away from the edge of the city into the nearby thick woods with nearly as much silent stealth as Ling would himself.

_And what is that supposed to mean?_

Ling fumes at the insult. Being perceptive is a skill he was taught at a young age, as well as how to read people. How dare this monster insinuate that he isn’t. It was his accurate perception of Edward Elric’s cocky and arrogant nature that allowed him to play the fool until he got close enough to the alchemist to learn his secrets. Ed never would’ve given him the opportunity if he’d seen him as a legitimate threat. Even now he doubts Ed truly knows how formidable he really is. 

“I didn’t say you were stupid, kid. Just that you don’t have this all figured out yet.” Greed weaves his way through heavy underbrush until they reach something that vaguely resembles an old trail. “You still see this as a battle. What you’re missing is there was never a fight to begin with.”

_What are you saying?_ Trepidation curls through Ling’s mind and he actually considers dropping the topic altogether. Sometimes it’s better not to know all the facts when the secrets themselves keep you safe. But he can’t. Now that the door has been cracked he needs to know the truth even if knowing could cost him his existence. Better to know now before this beast learns even more from him that could one day hurt his country. _Are you implying that you could destroy me?_

Laughter fills the quiet woods and Ling keeps a tight rein on the anger welling up inside him. Lashing out now won’t get him the answers he wants. Greed moves over to lean against a tree then tilts his head back to gaze up at the dark sky through open patches in the forest canopy. “Kid, I could’ve torn you apart the instant I took this body.”

Such chilling words shouldn’t sound so conversational, but with Greed, somehow they always do. Those words should sound threatening or menacing, but they don’t. If anything the homunculus seems amused. However, Ling is not. If anything he’s angry, _very_ angry. Has the homunculus just been playing games with him, manipulating him the way he did the Elric brothers? Ling wants to lash out, to try and find some way to hurt the beast, but he doesn’t. Instead he pushes his rage to the side, saving it for later, because he still doesn’t have the whole story, yet.

_So why didn’t you?_

“Because I’m _Greed,_ remember?” Irritation pulses through Ling and it’s fueled by the laughter on Greed’s lips. “Oh, come on, don’t get pissy now.” Greed sighs and shakes his head in a way Ling feels is more than a little condescending. “I could’ve destroyed you, my young Prince, but then I would have lost something.” A familiar, hungry smile curls over Greed’s lips as he adds, “And I don’t like losing _anything_.”

_Why not? Wouldn’t it be easier to just do away with me instead of coddling me with glimpses of freedom and having this cursed conversation?!_ Ling’s control is slipping, but he can hardly help it. He’s not a game or an object to be possessed. He’d rather have nothing than be this monster’s helpless plaything!

“Ahhhh, you’re still not getting it, are you?” Greed shakes his head then crosses his arms over his chest. “Let’s start from the beginning, why don’t we?” He pauses as if waiting for answer but he won’t be getting one right now. Ling isn’t jumping through anymore hoops tonight. “Fine, so let’s start with why you’re still here.” 

Greed stretches his right arm out at eye level then quickly flips his wrist and makes a fist. His fingers slowly uncurl as a smug look slides across his features. “I think it’s pretty obvious I not only can control this body, but can make use of much of the skills it possesses.” Ling remains silent, but he has noticed what he’s saying. The way he silently moves through the woods, for example, is nearly the same way Ling would himself. He’s assumed it’s because it’s still natural for his body to move that way. 

“Exactly.”

_Stop reading my thoughts, homunculus. It negates the point of having a ‘conversation.’_

“You’re right.” Greed snorts in amusement and smiles again. “But I was getting the feeling you weren’t talking to me, so….”

_Stop mocking me and get to your point._

“You really are touchy tonight, aren’t you?” Greed shakes his head then crosses his arms and tilts his head back again. “Anyway, as I was saying, I don’t like losing things, especially when they can still be useful.” Ling feels Greed’s enormous inner presence turn all its attention on him and the beast’s face appears right before him. “You _are_ useful, kid. You know this body much better than I do and you have skills I’ve yet to master.” The large amorphous presence in front of him smiles and Ling scowls back at it. “You’re also smart and strong, two things I noticed about you immediately. You never cowered away from me and I’ve been watching you for too long not to see how smart you are. Why in the world would I have destroyed you? I’m not a malicious idiot like my brother Wrath.”

_So I’m to be your plaything? Your amusement? Something to be accessed or trotted out only when you need my skills?_ Ling rages at the insult and his anger nearly blinds him to everything. Nearly, because there’s one thing Greed said that’s sticking in his head. He insinuated it more than once. Ling stubbornly gets control of his rage again and narrows his eyes at the giant presence before him. _You said you ‘could have’ destroyed me. That you ‘would have.’ Are you saying that now you can’t?_

“You caught that, did you?” The disembodied face laughs then smiles amidst the sea of souls around him. “See, this is what I’m talking about. Smart.”

_You didn’t answer my question._

“Fine, fine, you got me.” The amusement leaves the homunculus’ true features but he doesn’t seem angry at being discovered. If anything he seems almost pleased? “To be honest, I really don’t know if I could still destroy you or not.”

_What are you saying?_ Anticipation and hope swirl through him. He may still have a chance to fulfill his destiny after all. _I can defeat you and reclaim my body?!_ Inward laughter dampers but doesn’t dash his hopes. If he can’t be destroyed then he should still have a chance to win.

“Probably not.” Greed’s expression turns more thoughtful and Ling focuses on it, trying to read him the way he would a real flesh and blood face. “Not unless you were able to access the stone inside me, but that’s part of my very existence.” Large, white eyes turn their attention back on him again and his mouth turns up in a toothy grin. “But, then, we’re sharing the same existence now, aren’t we?”

The stone. Why didn’t the think of the stone? He can feel it all around him in presences that are no longer discernible individuals, but there all the same. He’s been so focused in trying to regain control of his body he didn’t even consider looking inward to fuel his revolt. But…why would Greed tell him this? If it _is_ possible for him to take control by using the stone, why would Greed let him know? And why would he let him remain if there was ever a chance at being overpowered? It makes no sense, greedy bastard or not. Greed may be impulsive, but he’s not stupid. 

_Why? Why would you tell me this, Greed? Why would you ever keep me around if there was any chance I could defeat you and lock you awa—?_

“It’s about more than that, you narrow minded little piss-ant.” Greed’s sudden anger startles him but he won’t back down. White eyes narrow and his toothy mouth turns down, but Ling continues to stand his ground. “What did I tell you about this not being a battle? When are you going to start listeni—”

A sudden snapping sounds rings out in the woods around them and in a flash the homunculus’ inner visage disappears as he turns his attention back to their surroundings. Ling does the same, watching through eyes he doesn’t control as Greed takes an evasive stance and silently moves to peer through some thick brush. The noise sounded like a twig snapping which probably means they are no longer alone. Bradley’s men haven’t been able to find them yet, but considering they have been frequenting some smaller cities it’s possible they could’ve been spotted. 

Greed carefully parts the dense underbrush with one hand to reveal a small moonlit lake. The water is glass like in its appearance and Greed scans the open area. Nothing in the serene scene seems out of place until a rock skitters into the water and causes ripples to radiate across the pool. Greed’s eyes instantly track the source of the small object and a slow smile curls over his lips as he whispers softly, “Ahhhh, what do we have here.”

A young couple makes their way hand in hand out of the woods and it’s immediately apparent they aren’t a threat. They stop, right at the water’s edge, then fall into an enthusiastically passionate kiss. It’s very obvious where this little rendezvous is going and there’s no need to observe them further. Ling tries to look away, but apparently Greed has other ideas. 

_Greed, stop it. There’s no reason to spy on an obviously private moment. Let’s go._

“It’s not that private if they’re out in the woods, now is it?” Greed grins then shifts to a more comfortable stance where he can watch them easier through the foliage. “They are the ones who interrupted us so why shouldn’t we watch? You really do need to lighten up, kid.”

_Enough with this, you hedonistic beast. How many times do I have to tell you I won’t remain idle as you use **my** body to—_

“Our body, Ling. It’s time you figured that out.” Greed leans forward slightly as the girl with long blonde hair pulls her shirt up over her head to reveal she’s wearing nothing underneath. She drops the shirt to the side then pushes down her shorts to bare herself completely to the moonlight and the very eager young man before her. He reaches out for her instantly, kissing her deep as his hands fun over her full breasts then down to cup her round ass. “Now tell me you don’t like what you see? Come on, Prince, I know you aren’t made of stone.”

Ling tries again to look away as Greed licks his lips but it’s a useless gesture. He’s trapped, locked as an observer against his will and there’s nothing he can do about it. He tried desperately to force Greed to turn his head, but instead he only turns his eyes to the attractive young man disrobing beside the girl. The absence of his shirt reveals a toned hard body with skin bronzed from the sun. His shoulder length hair is dark and silky looking in the moonlight and he tosses his head to get it out of his attractive face as he unfastens and lowers his trousers. His desire for his companion is immediately evident and Ling finds himself transfixed despite himself. 

“Ahhhh now I get it. That’s why you were bitching about the ‘obligation’ to sire heirs.” Greed’s eyes run over the young man’s virile body and Ling silently curses the monster inside him. “I supposed a lifetime supply of decadent sweets wouldn’t mean so much to someone who doesn’t like chocolate.”

_What-what are you saying? Don’t speak in riddles, homunculus._ Ling tries to pretend he doesn’t follow him, but he can easily read his smug tone of voice. The damn monster feels like he’s rifling through his mind, but Ling knows he hardly needs to. He tries to shut off his mind all the same because he can’t really know. He’s only guessing. He has to be. 

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. I just didn’t know. What’s wrong, are there no male harems in X—”

_Silence, you beast. You don’t know what you’re talking about._ The couple is still kissing and groping each other at the shoreline, but his eyes are definitely locked on the young man. Why is Greed torturing him this way? Ling feels his eyes widen with his own surprise and his breath catches. Wait a minute. When did he get control?!

“About the time you wanted to look at that stud over there instead of the beautiful woman.” Ling feels his control slip out of his grasp again but only just. Greed’s never played this kind of game with him before and he doesn’t understand. “I told you before, Ling. This isn’t about yours and mine and you aren’t a passive bystander. Come on, tell me you don’t feel this.”

Greed reaches down between his legs as the couple turns toward the water and rubs his hand over the growing bulge in his pants. His eyes are still locked on the eager young man sinking into the water with his girl and desire clouds Ling’s mind. But how? Ling’s definitely not in control as Greed runs his hand over his hardening cock but the feelings he’s feeling are definitely there. What the fuck is going on?!

_Enough! Stop it, Greed. What are you—what is this?!_

“I told you before, your highness, it’s _our_ body now.” Ling feels his lips turn up in a smirk and why does he feel that so much more clearly now? Desire pulses through him at the slow but firm pressure sliding over his crotch and he can’t seem to separate himself from it at all. “It’s a pity, really, because if we weren’t in the same body I would really love to teach you a few things.”

Ling gasps, or he thinks he does, when sinful, erotic feelings fill his consciousness. It’s clear they’re coming from the homunculus, but that’s not the only thing that’s clear. He’d like to do those things to _him_ and Ling’s mind spins. He should protest. He should make this stop but instead he can only ask things he shouldn’t be asking. 

_Why? Why would you…. You obviously enjoy the fairer sex…._

A low chuckle warms him inside and out as Greed’s hand tightens over his now hard cock. “When are you going to understand me, kid? I’m the Avaricious, remember? I enjoy both sides of the coin.”

Desire sings through Ling’s being again but this time he knows it’s not because of the couple sinking into the dark water. He shouldn’t feel this way. It doesn’t make any sense at all considering Greed could just be playing him. But he’s not. He can feel it deep inside as clearly as the physical sensations playing over his body. The homunculus isn’t lying to him and he really doesn’t even know what that means. 

“It means we should get out of here because there’s a lot more I need to show you.”

_What?_ Greed’s hand stops touching him and Ling barely silences a protest he’s certain the beast heard anyway. They’re suddenly moving quickly away from the lake and he doesn’t understand. Why would Greed get them both worked up only to walk away? _What are you— Is this just a game for you, Greed? Don’t toy with me. I’m NOT a game!”_

“Oh, I’m well aware, your highness. And as for games…we’re just getting started.” The tone of Greed’s voice is just this side of mocking and Ling inwardly rebels against it. Why did he let himself get drawn in? This is just a prison he has no control over, even if for a moment it almost seemed different. It must’ve been a trick and one day he _will_ make this beast pay for it. “Would you chill out. We’re almost there.”

Ling rages against the condescending tone but he forces himself to remain silent. He won’t play into this game anymore. If Greed wants to play he can play with himself—or, damn it! He can feel the beast’s amusement all around him as they approach the abandoned cottage and he focuses on shutting his mind out even more, but somehow he knows he’s not as successful as he usually is. What’s happened? Why can’t he shut him out completely?

“That’s probably because of the same reason I can’t destroy you.” Greed opens the door then moves through the inner darkness with ease to the small bedroom in the back. Ling continues to remain silent, but it doesn’t seem to matter. “I didn’t really know this would happen, but I have to admit it’s definitely more interesting this way.”

Ling wants to ask what he’s talking about but he feels like he already knows anyway. In Greed’s previous existences he was all alone, constantly trying to fill a huge, raging void inside. No amount of women, men, money or possessions could fill it, but still he tried. It’s why he wanted the world to finally feel complete. And why in the world does Ling know this?!

“It goes both ways, Prince. I didn’t know it would but…you’re right. That aching void isn’t nearly as strong this time. I guess you are good for something else.” Ling directs his attention to their surroundings to find they’re standing in front of an antique dressing table with a tall dusty mirror. Greed picks up a discarded bit of fabric from the floor that was probably once a nice scarf and brushes away the years of grime on the glass surface. He tosses it aside when the mirror is relatively clear in even in the dim moonlight Ling can see his—no, Greed’s—reflection in the mirror.

_Greed, what are you doing?_ Ling is filled with anticipation he knows is only partially his own. There’s an undercurrent of erotic need in the air and he’s not sure he’s ready for this. But at the same time, he can’t even force himself to think about asking him to stop.

“Good. I was hoping you wouldn’t wuss out on me. This will be a lot more fun if you’re participating.” Greed slides out of his long black coat and Ling’s nearly choked with anticipation he doesn’t understand. He’s just looking at himself in the mirror, or at least that’s what he should be seeing, but he’s not. The hands that slide the coat down his arms aren’t his own, they’re Greed’s and that’s not nearly as disturbing a thought as it should be. “I’m glad to see you appreciate me as well.”

Ling’s mind wants to protest, but he knows it would be a lie if he did. _You’re right. I suppose it is a pity I didn’t know the you, you were before._ Ling stares into violet eyes he knows are seeing him through the reflection. Greed kicks out of his shoes and the erotic charge in the air intensifies even more. _But then I guess it wouldn’t have mattered, would it? You’d have probably killed me on Wrath or Father’s orders, wouldn’t you?_

“That’s definitely possible, but I doubt it.” Greed’s left hand adorned with the red ouroboros tattoo slides across his chest and it feels like there’s fire in the simple touch. It’s startling and unexpected and Ling finds himself desperately wanting more. “It’s never taken me long to break from my Father’s will. If you hadn’t noticed, I tend to follow my own path.”

_One that gets you everything you think you desire._ Greed’s hand slides down his chest and it’s met by his other at the base of his black shirt. He pulls it over his head and Ling’s instantly aroused at the bare chested sight of himself. It feels weird and almost off putting. Is he really this narcissistic? What is this monster doing to him? 

“It’s not your body you’re seeing, Prince.” Hands trace his hard, chiseled abs and Ling trembles from the touch. Are they both in control? No, Greed’s definitely running the show but his reactions are still there as well. It’s confusing and a little disturbing, but there’s no way he wants it to stop. “You like seeing me in your skin, don’t you?” Greed’s hands slide down to his trousers and still right over the fastening. “I bet you’d like to see more, wouldn’t you?”

He’s teasing him, toying with his desires and Ling should be offended. But he’s not. He can tell the want and desire he’s feeling isn’t only his own. He remembers what Greed said before, about wishing they were in separate bodies. It wasn’t a lie. For some reason the homunculus desires him as well and as disturbing as that ought to be, it’s not. If anything it’s even more of an aphrodisiac. 

_Yes, homunculus. Show me more. Show me how much you want me._

There’s a sudden intake of breath Ling knows he’s not responsible for followed by a fresh rush of desire that’s not his own but one he enjoys nonetheless. Greed’s hands work the fastening to his trousers and slowly slides them to the floor revealing his naked body. He kicks away the pants and under clothes and Ling’s breath catches at the hard evidence of their combined desire. Erect, full and engorged, his cock juts upward and hovers in front of his flat stomach. The sight is mind blowingly erotic and he wants more.

_Don’t you call yourself ‘The Avaricious?’ Show me what that really means._

Greed makes a low sounding growl in the back of his throat Ling didn’t even know he was capable of making. The sound fuels his ardor and Ling’s eyes widen as Greed’s hand slides around his hard cock. A sharp breath is taken, by him or Greed he has no idea, and heat coils through him, spreading inside as the homunculus begins to slowly stroke him. And in this moment he realizes the monster is right. It’s not himself he sees. 

Violet eyes wider than his ever are stare back at him from the mirror and a sultry smirk he knows he’s never worn before heats him through and through. Greed’s hand moves with a practiced ease that nearly has him up on his toes with pleasure. Even his stance is slightly different than his own. He can’t tear his eyes away and this time he knows it has nothing to do with the homunculus holding him hostage. He feels alive and a part of his body even though he isn’t in total control and it’s fucking exhilarating.

“Now you’re starting to get it.” Even his voice sounds different to Ling’s ears and he rocks his hips into to the erotic touch. Somehow they both seem to be in control and it’s not as awkward as he would have imagined. It’s a loss of inhibition and a coming to power all at the same time. They are intertwined in more ways than he ever imagined. “That’s right, Prince. You’re not locked in a cage. You’re right here. With me.”

Greed’s hand tightens over him and his strokes come a little faster. He’s never felt so hard in his life and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the stone inside him or something else, but were he to guess he’d say it was those violet eyes staring deep inside him. Those eyes don’t just see everything, they know everything, and Ling trembles as Greed twists his hand in exactly the right way. The room’s getting hotter, sweat breaks out across his brow and his breathing’s nowhere close to even. Blood is rushing, throbbing, in his ears and there’s nothing else but this moment of excruciating need.

Faster, harder, it feels so damn good and unlike any other time, not that there have been many. But the past, the present and even the future don’t matter right now. All that matters is this instant. It’s only when the groan sounds on his lips that he realizes something has changed. It’s different, subtle, but it’s there. Ling focuses on the mirror again and only then does it all come together. Deep brown eyes are reflected back at him and it’s only then he realizes _he’s_ the one in control. His hand falters for a split second but then finds the rhythm again when it all comes together. 

Greed wanted to see him too.

And that thought’s enough to send him right over the edge.

He doesn’t know whose cry is on his lips when his hips buck forward and warmth splatters against his stomach and runs down his hand. He trembles, hard, and suddenly his panting is so loud in his ears. He’s unsteady on his legs as tingles run from his head to his toes but that’s not what has his mind spinning. It’s the fact Greed wanted him as much as he wanted Greed that has him struggling for thought. He was having a hard enough time reconciling the fact he wanted the homunculus, but for the emotion to be returned is more than his lust addled mind can comprehend.

_You little fool. I told you I’d still want you if we were in separate bodies. Is that so hard to believe?_

“Y-yes.” Ling shakes his head and looks around for the scarf Greed used to clean off the table. “M-maybe. I don’t know.” He spots the fabric hanging on the corner of the dresser and reaches for it, but before his fingers come into contact with it his hand freezes. “Greed? What—”

_…are you doing?_ He’s lost control again but this time it’s different. He doesn’t feel locked away, just pushed slightly to the side. He almost feels like he could return the favor but he doesn’t feel the need. Greed pulls his hand away from the scarf and instead picks up a thick wooden brush with a long handle. He runs the back of his hand along the handle then uses the smooth implement to clean the stickiness off his stomach. It’s not very effective and he doesn’t understand. _Greed? The scarf would work better. What are you—_

“I’m not even close to done with you yet, Ling.” Greed reaches out with his free hand and jerks the table sharply so the mirror is facing the bed beside them. Then he backs up and runs his hand not holding the brush across his chest and over his stomach. A flutter of desire flashes through him at the touch and his mouth goes dry as those violet eyes lock on him again. “Did you really think I’d just jerk you off for your first time? Give me a little credit, kid.”

Ling’s mind spins when the full implications of his words solidify in his mind. He glances down at the brush and if he could drop his mouth open he would. Is he? Would he? _Can_ he…?

“You damn well better believe it.” Greed slides smoothly down onto the bed and spreads his legs wide. Ling watches with rapt attention in the mirror as his hand runs up his thigh and between his legs. Greed cups his balls, lightly squeezing and fondling them as his legs widen a little more. The image in the mirror is nothing but sin and it’s already affecting him. His cock twitches against his stomach and his breath catches as heat slowly builds in his groin again. “Shame on you for thinking this was over so soon.”

_Greed, I…._ But the words stop as soon as they start. He nearly protested, but he has no idea why. His mind is telling this is going too far but the reasons why completely elude him. He was raised a Prince, groomed for the throne, but things have irrevocably changed. He’ll still be Emperor one day, but right now he’s also a homunculus and he wants. Fuck does he want. Something shifts deep inside him and when he focuses on the mirror again he sees intense violet eyes briefly flicker brown. _Show me, Greed. Show me your avarice._

“That’s my boy.” The words are a low purr that evoke even more desire within his being. Greed’s hand is sliding further between his legs and his breath catches as his fingers trace over his ass. He’s right at the surface again, in and out of control with every breath, and he cedes all direction to the homunculus. Slick fingers press against him and his first instinct is to tense up, but he doesn’t. He’s not alone. One slow breath later his body relaxes in a way that feels a little foreign but amazingly right. Ling watches intently as Greed’s fingers slowly disappear inside him and pleasure flares throughout his body. His head tilts back as his fingers push all the way in, filling him up in a way he’s never known but somehow his body does. “Just relax, Ling. I’ve got this.”

Somehow Ling nods as fingers scissor inside him and curl even deeper. Part of him—a very small part—still feels like he should resist, but that part is way out of reach. Greed’s dropped all his inhibitions and it’s all so, so fucking easy. He lifts his head to look into the mirror again and the sight nearly takes his breath away. He’s hard again, that much he already knew, but the rest is what nearly burns out his mind completely. His legs are spread wide as Greed fucks him with his fingers and he can hardly believe it’s his body writhing on the bed. It’s erotic in a way he never imagined and suddenly he feels like he truly understands the beast inside him.

_More. More, Greed. I want more. I want everything. Give it all to me. Now!_

The same low growl from before is on his lips as Greed pulls his fingers from his body. He reaches for the hairbrush he set to the side and Ling watches with heavy lidded eyes as he brings it between his legs. He should be anxious. He should be nervous or something but he’s nothing but relaxed and filled with anticipation. It has to be because Greed’s in control but he’s fine with it. He won’t hurt him and he has a feeling he wants this just as much as Ling does.

“You’re damn right I do. Just remember, this isn’t only a spectator sport.”

Ling’s about to ask what that’s supposed to mean when Greed slowly pushes the handle of the brush inside him. It’s thicker than his fingers, longer, and before Ling knows it he’s arched back on the bed moaning low as he’s filled completely. It nearly feels like it’s too much, but it’s not and he grinds down against the hardness until he can feel the edges of the bristles against his ass. Greed pulls the brush back slowly, nearly pulling it out and Ling whimpers, until it’s suddenly thrust deep back inside.

_Fuuuuuuuck, oh fuuuuck. Greeeeeeeed._ Pleasure hotter and more intense than anything else he’s felt rages through him and he shakes hard as his body screams for more. And he’s not disappointed. Greed thrusts the hard object into him again and again and Ling can barely form a coherent thought. Ecstasy explodes inside him with every thrust and he can’t focus on anything but the pleasure turning him inside out. He never imagined his first time being this way but he doesn’t care. Greed is part of him and he doesn’t want it any other way. And suddenly, his words from earlier start to make sense. 

Greed continues to fuck him with the brush sending sparks of fire up his spine with every thrust, but there’s more. He knows it deep inside. Ling flexes his right hand on the bed and that’s when he knows he was right. Greed’s only controlling his left and he knows exactly why. Ling runs his hand over his chest then slides it down his side. He wraps his hand tight around his hard cock and low moan on his lips makes him smile devilishly. It’s a crazy contradiction but isn’t everything between them? Ling stroke his hand over his cock in time with Greed’s thrusts and suddenly it’s his groans filling the room.

“Fuck, yes. I knew you’d figure it out.” Ling trembles and bucks on the bed as he struggles to catch his breath. Fire burns in his belly and his back bends into an arch off the bed. He glances over to see violet eyes flickering with brown and he tightens his hand over his hard length. They’re right on the edge and he won’t tear his eyes away. He wants to see him, to see them, to—

He doesn’t know who actually does the screaming this time but it doesn’t matter. The shout could easily be his own and it’s followed by pleasure so intense everything grays out. Fire shoots through his veins and makes his skin tingle with pinpoints of searing ecstasy. Everything feels intense and alive, distant and immediate all at the same time. His breathing is the first thing he can focus on and it’s followed by the loss of fullness as Greed pulls the brush handle from his ass and lets it fall to the floor.

“Greed, that was—” Ling’s eyes open when he suddenly realizes he hears his own voice and he looks over at the mirror at his disheveled and spent appearance. “You’re leaving me in control?”

_Thought you might like to ‘fully’ enjoy the desecration, your highness._

Ling hears the smirk in his voice and he grins at the sarcasm. He shakes his head as he brushes damp hair out of his eyes and rolls to his side. He winces slightly at the soreness in his ass he can tell is already healing. Being a homunculus really does have its advantages. He smiles even more at his reflection as he stretches out on the bed. “I think the ‘desecration’ was mutual, you beast.”

_That it was, kid. That it was._

Greed’s voice is a comfortable presence in his mind and Ling closes his eyes as he reaches for a pillow. There’s no question things have changed between them and he finally realizes Greed was right. There is no battle between them. It would be the same as fighting with himself. 

_About time you figured it out. So, does this mean I get a crack at all those beautiful Xingese ladies now?_

Ling laughs and wraps his arms around his pillow. “Maybe so, but it would require you to be the Emperor of Xing. Do you think you can handle it?” Ling grins as his body completely relaxes with blissful exhaustion. He’s already starting to drift off but he has to admit as long as Greed’s around even the harem sounds like a fun time. 

_Sure thing, kid. Soon as I conquer the world I’ll get right on that._

Ling smiles as his consciousness slowly slips away with one thought still on his mind. They are in this together and one day they will rule Xing. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated! ;-)


End file.
